What I always Wanted
by Raeker
Summary: Luffy lost a bet with Ussop, and now has to face the consequences. But will it go as planned? LuNa Oneshot. Rated T because this contains small hints of sex and kissing. Not too much though, so don't worry :D


_**A/N**_

**Hey guys! New story. It's a oneshot, to celebrate the fact my first story got over 1000 views yesterday! Yaaay! I hope you'll like this one. I'm not too sure, I've never kissed anyone or have been in love with anyone. So I'm not too sure if I got the feelings right. Anyway, it's a LuNa story, and if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**What I Always Wanted**

Perhaps I shouldn't do this. No, scrap that. I just shouldn't do this. But I _did_ promise. And you should always keep your promises. I'm just not too sure whether this is such a good plan. What if she wakes up? What happens then? What will she think? I should probably go back. I should. I mean, what woman doesn't wake up when someone takes off her bra? Hopefully her. Nami. You see, me and Ussop made a bet. If I lost, I had to take of Nami's bra while she was sleeping. If I won, Ussop had to buy me tons of meat. And I mean _tons_. But I lost, so no meat for me today. I'm just not too sure about it. Our friendship is at stake here. If I take of her bra and she wakes up, she will probably not think too highly of me. I saved her life, sure, but does that automatically make this alright? Probably not. And if I explain? Explain what, though? That I lost the bet that my *cough* dick *cough* wasn't as long as the whole ship? What will she think then? That I'm even more of an idiot than she thought I was? So explaining isn't the right answer, is it? But, if I do it right, she won't wake up. Yeah, let's just hope that there is a way to do something like this right. I probably should have practiced. On a dummy or something. But it's too late for that. I can't practice anymore. I need to do this now, and if I stall even longer Ussop is going to wonder why it's taking so long. Or why he hasn't heard any screaming yet.

As I open the door to the ladies' bedroom, I notice it's very dark. Robin is downstairs reading a book, as she usually does around midnight (she's a late sleeper). As I close the door behind me, I try to make out which bed Nami is in. There are two, so it's a fifty-fifty chance. I never come in here, so I honestly don't know. It's too dark to see if there is anyone in either bed, so I take my chances and stealthily walk to the closest. As I look in the pillow, I notice it's empty. Wrong bed. I walk to the other bed instead. This one does have someone, which I can only assume is Nami. I honestly can't tell.

I slowly take my hand to her bed sheet. I lift it up, praying that Nami doesn't notice. Nami, luckily, only sleeps with her bra and her underwear. I don't need to remove any kind of shirt. As my eyes adjust to the light, I can finally make out Nami's face. She has her eyes closed and her mouth a little bit open, which makes her look very cute. I have never been able to tell Nami what I feel for her. She's more than just a friend for me. But she hits me so many times, I keep thinking she doesn't feel the same way about me. And, if I did tell her, would we still be friends? Will she say no and that would be it, or would our relationship never be the same again? It's all too confusing, so I just kept it to myself. She shudders a bit, as if she's cold. I want to touch her, embrace her, tell her she will be fine. I want to protect her, kiss her soft lips, and tell her a thousand times that I love her. But I can't. I'm so close to her, but I can't touch her. I can't embrace her, tell her she is fine, protect her, kiss her, tell her that I love her. It's impossible. I can only take off her bra and I should be done. Suddenly, I wonder what would happen after that. Let's say she doesn't wake up, which is very unlikely, what will she say once she wakes up? Her bra will be next to her, instead of on her. She will know for sure that someone has taken it off and has seen her naked. I start to sweat. I can feel my heart pounding, as I see a pair of brown eyes, slowly opening. "Lu- Luffy?" She asks, uncertain about what she sees. "What are you doing here?" I can feel the sweat on my head, the pounding of my heart in my chest. I can barely breath, let alone answer. "I- I-uh… well I – Ussop and bet and you and I and…" Nami starts to smile. She brings up her head, and places her Heavenly lips on mine. I can feel all my cares and worries wash away, as I go on top of her on her bed. I was so deeply focused on our kiss I couldn't even see Ussop standing in the doorway


End file.
